One important advancement in sensor technology has been the development of non-contacting sensors such as, for example, rotary position sensors, linear position sensors, and speed sensors. As a general proposition, a non-contacting sensor such as, for example, a non-contacting position sensor (“NPS”) does not require physical contact between the signal generator and the sensing element and utilizes magnets to generate magnetic fields that vary as a function of position and devices to detect varying magnetic fields to measure the position of the components to be monitored.
A Hall effect device, or any other suitable device designed to sense magnetic fields, is used to produce an electrical signal that is dependent upon the magnitude and/or polarity of the magnetic flux incident upon the sensing device. The sensing device may be physically attached to the component to be monitored and move relative to the stationary magnets as the component moves. Conversely, the sensing device may be stationary with the magnets affixed to the component to be monitored. In either case, the position of the component to be monitored can be determined by the electrical signal produced by the sensing device.
The use of a non-contacting sensor such as, for example, an NPS presents several distinct advantages over the use of the contacting sensor. Because an NPS does not require physical contact between the signal generator and the sensing device, there is less physical wear during operation, resulting in greater durability of the sensor. The use of an NPS is also advantageous because the lack of any physical contact between the items being monitored and the sensor itself results in reduced drag upon the component by the sensor.
This invention is directed to new an improved features for a non-contacting sensor assembly.